Shoes Are Tricky Things
by simontheshrimp
Summary: Shoes aren't Cas's forte but Sam is. Sastiel fluff


"Cas it's not hard" Sam sighed. Apparently shoelacing tying wasn't a strong point for former angels. Then again, maybe it was just Cas.

A few days ago Castiel had gone out and bought a new pair of shoes, as his old ones were unwearable. When he arrived back at the house he had shoved the shoes on his feet and run into the living room. Sam and Dean's heads shot up at the loud thud and they stood to find a man in a trenchcoat face down on the floor. They burst out laughing and Dean helped Cas up, while Sam got stuff to clean his forehead, which was dripping crimson. Cas winced as Sam dabbed the deep graze with a tissue dipped in whiskey .  
"Sorry" Sam whispered. Dean hadn't stopped giggling yet, as he replayed the image of Cas facedown on the carpet in his head. "How did you fall over anyway?" Dean had questioned him.  
"It was my new footwear" Castiel informed them. He held his feet up, clad in shiny new untied shoes, as if to prove he wasn't lying.  
"Cas, can you, umm, actually tie laces?" Sam frowned and the brothers had both turned to look Cas in the face.  
"...well,umm, I ...I-neverhad-reasonto-before..." Cas looked to the ground.  
The Winchesters gave each other a look as if to say "That's a no then."

And that was how Sam had ended up here, giving shoelace tying lessons to a frustrated ex-angel of the lord. "Sam it doesn't work!" Cas was practically shouting after around 40 failed attempts.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "It's easy Cas, look" He reached other and tied the laces swiftly, chuckling at the annoyed look on Cas's face. Sam however, hadn't missed the gasp that escaped Cas's mouth when his arm had accidently brushed his leg. He undid the laces so Cas could try again, and, deciding to take advantage of the situation, ran his index finger from the base of Cas's calf to the inside of his upper thigh.  
"Try again Cas" Sam whispered, keeping his hand where it was, smirking at the look on Castiel's face. He tried again, screwing up his face in concentration. When the bow slipped straight out and the laces fell apart, Cas gave a loud groan and kicked the shoes off. He ran to the couch and threw himself onto it. Sam walked over to the couch to talk to him, but he started giggling instead when he saw Cas sat with his legs tucked up beneath the trenchcoat, scowling straight ahead.

He sat down close and slid his arms around him. Cas resisted the urge to lean into Sam's warm body, and kept staring ahead, frustrated at himself. This became notably more difficult when Sam all but picked Cas up and slid him onto his lap, turning him so that they were face to face.  
"Aww Cas, getting annoyed are we?" Sam cooed, his mouth close enough that Cas felt warm breath on his lips as Sam spoke. This earned a grumpy face from Castiel, which just made him laugh. Sam leant around to his ear, leaving Cas very tempted to kiss the neck in front of him. If he wasn't annoyed, of course.  
"Well, we're going to have to fix that then, aren't we?" Sam whispered into Cas's ear.

Suddenly he stood up, sliding Cas off his lap. As he walked off Cas tried to slow his fast heartbeat and resumed his position from earlier. What he didn't bank on was Sam's long arms winding around his shoulders, dropping down to play with his coat. He rested his head on Cas's shoulder, his hair tickling him, and kissed behind Cas's ear and down his neck. Just as Castiel was about to relax, Sam asked "Still all grumpy then?" with an exaggerated pout on his lips. Cas's scowl returned. "Yes, because human footwear shouldn't be this hard to manove-" Sam put a finger against Cas's lips and silenced him with a short, sweet kiss. As he pulled away, Cas turned his body round to face Sam. He used his elbows to lean on the back of the couch. He reached up and roughly pulled Sam's face back to his. He held it there for a few seconds, watching the pupils dilate as Sam blinked, memorising all the tiny individual veins of colour in each iris. He crashed his mouth against Sam's, taking the bent down man by surprise. He quickly recovered and used his tongue to gain entrance to Cas's mouth, earning a small moan and a lip nibble back. Sam groaned and ran his hands down Cas's back. When he reached the small of his back, he shot one hand up and slid the trenchcoat off his Castiel's shoulders. He dropped his hand down to his Cas's ass, pushing off the coat entirely. Cas tangled his hands into Sam silken hair and started to unbutton his plaid shirt. Sam's hands slid up and into Cas's shirt, making Cas shiver with pleasure. Cas was starting to get uncomfortable, leant over the back of the couch like this, so it was a relief when Sam lifted him up. He clung around Sam's neck and hooked his legs around Sam's hips to avoid falling. Sam lowered his mouth to Castiels neck and sucked on it,leaving a small trail of marks behind, sure to show in the morning. He ran his tongue up to Cas's jawline, relishing the whimper he produced from the man hooked around his body and letting out a moan himself into Cas's rough skin.

Suddenly Cas's head shot up, a look of annoyance in his eyes. "Someone's coming"  
They looked at each other for a moment and Sam let Cas slide to the floor. As Cas hurried to tuck in his shirt, Sam buttoned his up, grabbed the trenchcoat and threw it at Cas.  
The person was coming down the stairs now, their weight making the old floorboards creak.  
Sam grabbed Cas and they ran to the couch. Cas picked up his shoes and shoved them on.  
Just before the figure entered the room Sam hissed to Cas "Play along."

Dean walked into the room to find his brother giving Cas shoe tying lessons, who was failing miserably.  
He chuckled and strode into the kitchen to grab a beer. As he came back in Cas gave out a frustrated, somewhat strained, moan.  
"Having fun there Cas?"  
"Well not with the footwear but Sam provided some entertainment a in-" Cas was interrupted by a large hand over his mouth and a pointed glare from Sam.  
"We were doing well, until you interrupted." Sam cocked an eyebrow at Dean. Dean raised his arms in surrender "Ok, ok, I'm leaving."

A few minutes later, Sam watched in awe as Cas tied a perfect knot in both shoes with ease.  
"Well done Cas!" Sam grinned at him.  
"All thanks to your teaching." Cas winked and wetted his lips.  
Sam leanedt in and put his forehead against Cas's.  
"I love you Castiel." "I love you" Sam's mouth met the words as they shared a long, seet kiss, unaware of the smiling Dean in the doorframe.


End file.
